The Dragon Twins
by fleflefle
Summary: Seth Rosarian is Natsu's (semi-long lost) twin brother, raised by the Lightning Dragon. Now that he has found his twin, how will his presence affect the going-ons surrounding Fairy Tail? What will a certain former-S-class-mage-turned-waitress see in him? Will Natsu and Lucy finally get together? Focus on OC/Mira and Natsu/Lucy, with other main pairings. More info in first chapter.
1. Reunion

I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N:**** IMPORTANT INFO!** So, a few things about my character, Seth, and my story in general. Seth is replacing Laxus. Since Laxus isn't in this story, Natsu doesn't have Lightning Flame Dragon mode. The Thunder God Tribe will just be referred to as Team Freed. My story will be mostly canonical except for a few things that I will be changing, these will be discussed in my story. What isn't discussed in my story, happened the same way as in the manga. There might be manga spoilers if you don't keep up with it. IMPORTANT: the Tower of Heaven Arc has already happened at the start of the story but the Phantom Lord Arc hasn't. Elfman is the oldest Strauss sibling (doesn't matter what age), Mirajane is the middle (18), and then Lisanna (16). Lucy, Natsu, and Seth are 17.

Set/Seth is the Ancient Egyptian god of storms and thunder, in case you were wondering where I got the name.

* * *

**Reunions**

Team Natsu returned from the Tower of Heaven exactly one week ago.

After they returned, Erza spent some time to herself to mourn the loss of her friend, Simon, and rejoice in the fact that her other friends were safe and finally free of that dreadful place. Natsu needed some time to rest up since going into Dragon Force put so much strain on his body. However, not being ones to sit around and mope, the other members of Team Natsu were partaking in the regular shenanigans of Fairy Tail as if nothing ever happened.

Now, one week later, Lucy Heartfilia watched as Natsu and Gray started yet another massive brawl in Fairy Tail's main room. She thought that this one might have started when Natsu decided to take some of Gray's food but when it came to those two, she could never be sure.

'Natsu…,' Lucy thought. She wondered what was up with him. Since she joined Fairy Tail, Natsu had been a constant in her life. They were always going on missions together or hanging out at the guild hall or at her place. If Lucy didn't know any better, she might have said that Natsu liked her, but that was preposterous. Natsu was much too clueless for something like that. Never the less, Lucy could not shake the feeling; Natsu only acted that way while he was around her. Lucy sighed. 'Maybe I'll ask Mirajane or Levi about it later,' she thought.

All of a sudden, the guild doors slammed open to reveal a cloaked figure. Lucy could tell it was a man, but the only part of his face she could see was his mouth. He was sporting a grin that looked really familiar but Lucy could not quite put her finger on where she had seen it before…

The entire guild had, surprisingly, gone silent and all eyes were attuned to this newcomer.

Erza, being Erza, was the first one to confront the mystery man. "Who are you and what do you want with Fairy Tail?"

The man only continued to grin. "Where is Natsu Dragneel?" He spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"I'm right here. Now, who the hell wants to know?" Natsu spoke with a hint of annoyance mixed with impatience.

The man's grin still hadn't faltered. "Tsk Tsk, Natsu. Who talks to their older brother in such a rude way, especially after I spent all this time looking for you?" He reached up to remove his hood he was wearing.

Natsu looked stunned. "Seth? Is that you?"

"What? Now you don't even recognize me? Your manners have gotten even worse since the last time I saw you."

As Natsu raced to welcome his brother, Fairy Tail erupted into whispered conversations. No one even guessed that Natsu had a brother. Lucy was even shocked to discover this truth and she was Natsu's best friend.

Now that they were next to each other, Lucy could see the resemblance. They had similar bone structures in the face and that same fanged grin that she had seen earlier. This "Seth's" hair was a yellow blonde color and just as wild and spikey as Natsu's. She wasn't that far away so she could just make out his eyes. They were shaped like Natsu's and a bright orange color, which struck Lucy as strange. Then it hit her. 'He must be a dragonslayer, too. But I thought Natsu was the only one? Was he raised/trained by Igneel too?' She noticed that Natsu and his brother were about the same height. Lucy then inspected his clothing. He was wearing what looked like a bandana around his forehead, like a headband, and some of his hair spilled over it. It reminded her of Natsu's scarf that he received from Igneel; it had that same scaly look. She looked at his burnt orange, long-sleeved, deep V-neck shirt. It fit snuggly around his torso and upper arms, displaying his muscular, but lean frame. His build was similar to Natsu and Gray's, she noticed. She could see that he had a white sash around his waist, acting as a belt for his black pants. He had on the typical slippers that Fioreans usually wore.

"Hey, Lucy! Everyone! Come meet my twin brother!" Natsu beckoned to his friends. Lucy, being the closest, arrived first.

"I'm guessing you're Lucy. My name is Set Rosarian, but everyone calls me 'Seth'. It's a pleasure to meet you." Seth extended his hand for Lucy to shake it, which she did.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you as well." Now that she was up close and personal, Lucy noticed something strange about Seth. He eyes, grin, and general mannerisms were much more… wild? Feral? Natsu was certainly more animalistic than anyone that she had ever met but Seth seemed to take it to the next level. Lucy found this slightly unsettling but she brushed it off.

It was only then that Lucy noticed the small cat at Seth feet. It looked pretty similar to Happy, in that it was standing upright and had a large head and big eyes. He had light grey fur with a white shirt on. Lucy brought it up in their conversation and the cat introduced himself as Max. He had kind of a 'cool guy' attitude but when someone commented on his lack of pants, Max suddenly became seriously depressed (anime-style). Seth just laughed it off and said that Max did that sometimes.

After Seth had been introduced to the other members of Fairy Tail, he sat with Team Natsu to engage in friendly conversation with his brother. After a few minutes of small talk, Lucy realized something.

"Wait, Natsu called you his twin, but you said that you were older?"

Seth laughed at that. "Well, we are twins, but I was born first so that makes me the oldest."

Natsu objected to that. "You are not older than me! You don't even have any proof!"

"I don't need proof, I just know that I'm older so get over it," Seth managed to get out between laughs. Apparently, this was some kind of running joke between the two brothers.

Erza was the next one to speak up, taking a break from the strawberry cake she was eating. "So Seth, were you raised by Igneel too?" The table went silent. Erza asked one of the questions on everyone's mind.

"Igneel? That old hot head? No, I was raised by a real dragon. The Lightning Dragon, Stormania." Seth grinned at that, looking at Natsu, expecting him to defend his foster father.

"Hey! Igneel has more power in this left foot than Stormania has in his entire body! He could wipe the floor with Stormania if he wanted to!" Natsu never was one to back down from a challenge but with a glare from Erza, he quieted down.

Seth raised an eyebrow at Natsu in response to this exchange. Natsu just looked away and muttered something to himself. Seth continued, "Yeah. From what Stormania told me, Igneel was actually the one to find both me and Natsu, but since dragons can only train one dragonslayer, he gave me to Stormania. Once we were taken in by different dragons, we decided that we should change our names."

"That must have been hard, being separated from your brother for that long," Lucy spoke up this time.

"Yeah, kinda. We travelled around a lot, following lightning storms and such, so Stormania would often find Igneel so I could see Natsu. Other than that, he kept me busy with training and stuff so I didn't have a lot of time to sit around and miss him."

"So you use Lightning Dragonslayer Magic?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it's way better than that dingy fire magic that my brother uses."

Natsu stood up with a challenging grin on his face. "Yeah right. I could beat your ass all over Magnolia and back, Sparky."

Seth also stood up and they butted heads. "Oh yeah? I think I'll take that challenge. I've been wanting to see if you've gotten any stronger since the last time I kicked your ass, Flame Brain."

"Psh, I think you've got it backwards, Battery Face."

"Well, we'll just have to see now won't we? But were taking this outside and no holding back."

The rest of Fairy Tail had settled down, intrigued by the challenge of not only two reunited brothers, but also two dragonslayers, one of the rarest kinds of magic. Even Erza left them alone, she too wanted to see how strong Natsu's brother was. They all watched as silly insults and boasts came out of their mouths. Flames were dancing around Natsu's body while small lightning bolts zapped around Seth's. The air was charged with magic power. It was obvious this was a fight not between two mages, but two dragons.

When the two exited the guild hall, the rest of Fairy Tail followed.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	2. En Garde

I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows.

For any Kiba/Sakura fans reading this, you should check out my other story, "Wolves in the Night."

* * *

**En Garde**

Seth had finally found him. He had been searching for his brother since Stormania had disappeared without a trace. According to Natsu, Igneel had disappeared on the exact same day, also without a trace. Seth was beginning to lose hope of ever finding him after so many years of searching. But then he just happened to read a news article about the events at the Tower of Heaven. Sure enough, Natsu was at Fairy Tail.

Natsu said he had searched for Seth and Igneel until he discovered Fairy Tail and quickly became attached. Natsu had no way of knowing where Seth was or that Stormania had even disappeared. This was especially true because Stormania and Seth moved around much more than Igneel ever did.

Now, Seth stood facing his brother. They had both grown so much since the last time they met. Seth really was eager to see how strong Natsu was. When they were young and learning the basics of their respective magics, they would often spar with each other. They had always been evenly matched. Seth would win a match and then Natsu would win the next and the pattern went on and on. Either that or it would be a draw, which was as common as the back-and-forth pattern.

"So are you ready little bro? I'm not going to go easy on you." Seth was ready to get this show on the road.

"Heh. Just how I like it. I'm all fired up."

"Ugh. Natsu, you've been saying that since we were 7 years old! Can't you find a new catch-phrase?"

"Why would I do that when this one is so perfect?"

Seth face palmed.

* * *

Lucy watched as Natsu's body became engulfed in flames and Seth lightning danced around his body. Even from a far distance, they could still feel the power radiating off the two mages.

Tensions were high as the two raced toward each other.

They met in a huge explosion of Dragon Slaying magic. All of Fairy Tail was enraptured as they watched the two mages engage in fierce combat. They were once again shown that this was no battle of men, but of dragons.

Lucy watched in awe. She noticed that Natsu's Fire Dragon Slaying magic was a little more destructive than Seth Lightning Dragon Slaying magic, but Seth was obviously faster, making it hard for Natsu to hit his opponent. She could also tell that both of the mages were trying to get a feel for the other's fighting style.

The two danced around in the most ferocious battles Lucy had ever seen, being that she wasn't present when Natsu defeated Jellal. They went on and on; always getting back up if they were knocked down. She could see that Natsu and Seth shared the same determination to never give up.

* * *

Over an hour had passed, and the two dragons were still locked in combat. There were huge craters spread out on the battlefield and nearly all of the plant-life had burned away. The two fighters were breathing hard and covered in bruises.

All of a sudden the two combatants stopped and looked at each other, locking eyes. Lucy watched with baited breath as they each took in a large breath. She knew what was coming next. 'They're going to use their breath attack at the same time,' She thought.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Lightning Dragon…"

"ROAR!"

All of Fairy Tail's eyes widened at the size of their breath attacks. Even Happy and Max had never seen one so powerful (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure Natsu didn't use the breath attack while in Dragon Force at the Tower of Heaven). The two giant beams of magic met with a huge explosion, causing several members to take a step back to brace themselves from the force of it, even at such a distance.

Fairy Tail watched as the two great attacks tried to overpower each other, dwindled, and eventually disappeared. They wondered where, after an hour of intense combat, they found the magic energy to unleash such power.

The unspoken, unanimous assumption that using the breath attacks at such a magnitude was a last-ditch effort for victory turned out to be true. They watched as the two Dragon Slayers collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Erza smirked with pride. She had seen Natsu's true power at the Tower of Heaven. Being that they were twins and both used similar magics, Erza expected the two brothers to be evenly matched. As it turned out, she was correct. She could tell that many members of Fairy Tail still saw Natsu as the hotheaded kid who challenged everyone to a fight based off of their facial expressions, shock and awe being the most common. While Natsu was still hotheaded and always itching for a fight, he certainly wasn't a kid anymore.

Fairy Tail erupted into cheers. That was the best fight they had seen since Mira lost her magic and her duels with Erza had stopped; some even thought that the fight they had just witnessed was even better.

* * *

A few days later, both Seth and Natsu were good as new. They only had minor injuries, such as bruises, so they only needed to rest for a couple of days to replenish their magic energy.

Natsu and Seth were sitting at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall, enjoying time together after being apart for so long. Seth was hardly listening to whatever it was that Natsu was talking about. He was too distracted by the white-haired beauty before him. He remembered her name was Mirajane (after a little guessing). Now that he thought about it, he had seen her before in the Sorcerer Weekly magazine. What really stood out in his mind, though, was the way she smelled. It was absolutely heavenly. He had never smelled anything so enticing.

All of a sudden, Mira had this looked that screamed epiphany. She walked up to Natsu and Seth. "I knew that I had heard you're name before. I couldn't think of where till now though. You're the Stormslayer, aren't you?"

Seth grinned. "Yep, that's me. I'm flattered that even members of the infamous Fairy Tail have heard of me."

"Woah! You eat storms? That's so cool!" Natsu ran through a number of mental imagines that involved his brother sucking an entire storm into his mouth.

"Well… not exactly. See, my magic makes me a natural lightning rod which makes it really easy to eat naturally occurring lightning. They call me Stormslayer because, depending on the severity of the storm, it dissipates after I've eaten all of the lightning. I usually follow storms to stock up on large amounts of magic energy. Some towns have really been grateful for that, because they were under serious threat from the storms. Others run me out of town because they wanted the rain that came with the storm. I usually don't stay in one place for very long so it's not really a serious problem for any one place. "

By this time, Lucy had arrived and was listening intently. "I'm sure that has a lot of advantages in a fight."

"Yeah, it accounts for one of the biggest disadvantages of my Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

"What might those be?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, let's take Natsu's magic, for example. Fire magic is a common form of magic. Couple that with explosions and such that naturally occur during a battle, Natsu will hardly have a problem with finding fire to eat to restock on magic energy. Now think about how many times you come across someone with lightning magic or even electricity on a battlefield."

They thought about it. Lightning magic wasn't very common and neither was naturally occurring lighting, outside of storms of course.

"My point exactly."

Mira decided to speak up. "Well, if you do store up on such large amounts of lightning magic, why were you and Natsu so evenly matched the other day?"

Seth tried not to think about the implication that he was weak in that sentence. "I haven't been storm tracking in a long time, even before I found out that Natsu might be in Fairy Tail. Often, during my travels, I would have to stop at the local guilds for a while to store up on money. I was on one such stop when the news about the Tower of Heaven came out. So it's been months since I've even seen a storm. When we fought, I only had the normal amount of magic power."

Mira smiled. "Well, your performance was quite impressive. I hope you will stick around for a while."

Seth grinned. "Thanks. I could certainly get used to staying around here. I can see why Natsu never left."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think


	3. Reconnecting

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated. For the record, I haven't abandoned this story; I'm just a hardcore procrastinator and stuff like that.

I know this chapter is short, but bear with me. It will get better. I'm thinking about changing this to M for later chapters.

Also, I'm really terrible at naming things and with names in general; so if any of you guys can come up with a better name for my character, that would be awesome.

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

Seth admired his new guild insignia on the inside of his right forearm. He had chosen an orange that matched his eyes and his favorite shirt ('consistency is important,' he told himself). Max was also trying to look at his guild mark, though with more difficulty since it was on his back.

It had only taken one week for Seth to decide to stay, although it's not like he had anywhere else to go. He melded into the life of a Fairy Tail mage with ease. Seth could see why the guild was so adored by its mages; the place was so homey and fun. Here, everyone was family and everyone belonged. Seth hadn't felt this way since Stormania disappeared. Sure, he had been part of many wizards' guilds, some good and others not so good, but never had it felt like this. It felt more like a family reunion than a workplace for wizards.

"Let's celebrate guys!" Natsu shouted. He was answered with cheers from the entire guild.

* * *

A few days later…

"I'm never… getting on a… train again," Natsu said as he battled his motion sickness.

"Me… neither," Seth said, just as sick as his brother.

"Who knew that both Natsu and Seth had motion sickness?" Happy asked Max.

"I know right? I thought it was just Seth."

They arrived at their destination, eventually, and Natsu and Seth immediately started to worship the solid ground.

Natsu and Seth had decided to go on a job together, just the two of them, to reconnect and do other brotherly things (plus, they both needed food money). It had been a long time since they had seen each other and what better way to spend quality time together than a mission, or so Natsu reasoned. It wasn't a particularly difficult job: just find some thieves in some town and capture them.

Natsu had made Lucy promise not to go on any jobs alone while he was gone. It wasn't that he didn't think she was capable of defending herself; it's just that he didn't like her being in danger and him not being there to make sure she was alright. He actually thought she was a really powerful mage and he didn't know why people were always underestimating her.

"So, you and that Lucy girl, huh?" Seth asked his brother after they exited the train station.

"Yeah, I wish," Natsu said with a some-what defeated look on his face.

"What do you mean 'you wish'? You guys seem pretty close. I've only been at the guild for a little over a week and I can already see it."

"Lucy doesn't even notice me. I mean, we do everything together and she's completely oblivious!"

"Have you even told her that you liked her?"

"Well, not exactly," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I try to show her that I have feelings for her, hoping that she will get the hint. Every time I try to tell her myself, I always get so nervous and I chicken out."

" Since when do you get nervous?" Seth asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. When Natsu didn't laugh, Seth became serious. "You gotta tell her, bro. If she hasn't picked up on it by now, then she just needs to be told."

"I know, it's just, what if she rejects me? I mean, I think I might even love her!"

"I don't think she will. Maybe she is just hiding her feelings because she doesn't know how you feel?"

"Girls are so weird and confusing," he said with a sullen look and slumped shoulders.

"Ahh, cheer up, man. I have complete thanks in you," Seth said as he patted his brother on the back.

"Speaking of girl trouble, what's going on with you and Mira?" Natsu asked with a teasing glint in his expression.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about." Seth said as he looked away with a faint blush on his face.

"Come on. I see you staring at her all the time!"

"I-I do not!"

"I'm just saying, maybe you should practice what you preach."

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
